Mr. Bounce
Mr. Bounce is the twenty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bounce *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': none *Friends:Some of the characters *Rivals:Few of the characters *Oppucation: Sporter *Love: *'Job': Bounces alot and can't stop *Features: Pink top *Nationality: Indian - American *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Len Carson (1997-1999), Sam Gold (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK, 2008-present) Story Mr. Bounce is small and bounces around like a rubber ball, which makes life very difficult for him. One day, after banging his head on the ceiling from bouncing off a chair, Mr. Bounce has decided he's had it with all this bouncing about and decides to see the doctor about it. On the way however, he trips on a pebble and becomes a live tennis ball for two boys in a tennis court. After taking a bus to the doctor's, Mr. Bounce bounces into the doctor's office and into Dr. Makeyouwell's midmorning coffee. After Mr. Bounce explains his problem, Dr. Makeyouwell gives him the cure for bouncing about: heavy red boots. Mr. Bounce wears the boots to bed that night. The next morning, he bounces out of bed, but the boots make him fall through the floor straight into the kitchen. ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he looks the same except he is bigger and his hat has a stripe on it. He has an Indian accent in the US version and an Irish accent in the UK version. His bouncing about causes chaos for the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale, especially when he's out in public. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He was Little Miss Scary's servant in Dark & Up And Down. *His house with support beams under it. *A running gag is when he is with Mr. Strong, he always knocks off Mr. Bounce, and he starts bouncing away. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He is one of few characters (other three being Little Miss Chatterbox , Little Miss Helpful and Mr. Happy) with a love for animals. **His is where he is seen patting a goat in Fair. **He is one of the four yellow characters. **He was seen once without his hat in Sleep. **He may have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. **Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Whoops. **He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. **He is the same size, shape and color as Little Miss Sunshine. **It is possible if he lives with Little Miss Scary, because in "Up and Down" he was there when Mr. Noisy came into her house. International publications & translations Mr. Bounce appears under the titles: *''Monsieur Bing'' (French) *''Don Saltarin'' (Spanish) *''Meneer Stuiter''/''Meneertje Stuiterbal'' (Dutch) *''Ο Κύριος Χοροπηδούλης'' (Greek) *''蹦跳先生'' (Taiwan) *''Unser Herr Hupf'' (German). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Bump (in picture and also on the bus) * Dr. Makeyouwell * Tennis Boys (two mentioned, one seen) * Mr. Happy ( TV )(Cameo) * Mr. Skinny(TV) * Mr. Daydream(TV) * Mr. Impossible(TV) * Mr. Greedy(TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Grumble * Little Miss Jealous See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters